<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Safe by Charlie404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389086">Keeping Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404'>Charlie404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute baby Jisung, Dreamies are a family, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mom Na Jaemin, Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Protective Hyungs, Protectiveness, Renjun and Haechan actually love each other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft NCT Dream, Soft Na Jaemin, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Jaemin, known as parents of the Dreamies, have their hands full of work with their tired friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck was in two units and tired, Renjun was the oldest and tired, Chenle was having a hard time with being far away from his home speaking a language he still sometimes had troubles understanding, and Jisung was just being their tired, sensitive and emotional maknae. Jeno and Jaemin had their hands full of work.</p><p>Renjun didn't want honorifics and bickered with Haechan – and basically everyone else too – until Jaemin took him to the kitchen with him. Haechan was tired but when Jeno told him to go to sleep he said he had tried but just couldn't fall asleep. Chenle was almost asleep on the couch with Jisung, both just  sometimes waking back up to cry. Jeno tried to comfort them as much as he could by hugging and ruffling their hair.</p><p>"Food is ready, come and eat", Jaemin yelled from kitchen. Jeno got up and helped the two maknae's up and pulled them to kitchen with him.</p><p>"Hyuck, you too", he got back to the common room, "Everyone eats, then we can all go to sleep." </p><p>And as Jeno had already guessed, Hyuck didn't move, so he walked over the younger and scooped him up from the couch. He carried the younger to the kitchen and put him down to sit on a chair, pushed the chair closer to the table and gave Haechan a plate with food on it. </p><p>"Hyung, can I sleep with Chenle? Pretty please?", Jisung asked, looking at Jaemin with his puppy eyes, "We will sleep a-and not talk all night, we promise!"</p><p>"You've both been crying alot tonight, and you never go to sleep before three in the morning if we let you room together", Jaemin pointed out, "I'll sleep with you two."</p><p>"And I'll sleep on the couch", Haechan said, "I don't want to sleep in the same room with that idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, you should throw that couch out of the window as far as you can and jump after it", Renjun replied, earning a smack from Jaemin.</p><p>"Both of you, quiet. We don't talk like that in this house", Jaemin scolded, "I know you're tired, but we still can't say or do whatever we want."</p><p>"I hate you", Haechan mumbled, "Renjunie may not want to be called hyund every second, but I'm still older than you!"</p><p>"Hyuck, shush", Jeno said and ruffled the said boy's hair, "Do you want me to feed you?"</p><p>And that's what happened. Hyuck was tired, and tired kids needed to be taken care of. </p><p>After eating and cleaning up was time to shower. Everything was fine, until it was Renjun and Haechan's turn.</p><p>"I'm not going with him!", Renjun pointed at Haechan and stomped his foot, "He's a cheese!"</p><p>"And you're a fucking apple! Don't point me!", Haechan yelled, "I don't want to have you near me!"</p><p>"Then go and jump from the window!", Renjun yelled back, already tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Shush, boys, time to shower", Jaemin said, gently pushing the two to the bathroom, "I'll come with you, you're both so tired that you don't know what you're saying or doing."</p><p>And with that Jaemin closed the door, leaving Jeno and the maknaes to the other side. Chenle and Jisung seemed to be really happy by now, they played together something stupid Jeno couldn't understand. But they were happy, and it was enough. </p><p>"Hyung hyung", Jisung whined when the older pushed them into the bedroom, "It's not that time yet!"</p><p>"It is", Jeno replied, "Renjun and Hyuckie will be ready soon, and then Jaemin will come here to sleep with you two. Chenle, no scratching yourself."</p><p>"But it itches!", the young chinese whined, but pulled his hand away from his chin. The skin on there was pretty dry, and now it had red scratch marks. Jeno sighed and got up to get a bottle of lotion. </p><p>He entered the unlocked bathroom where Jaemin and the two others still were. When he saw what was going on inside, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"I thought we didn't have time for this tonight", he said, but Jaemin shushed him. He was sitting next to a bathtub filled with water, gently rubbing sleepy-looking Renjun and Hyuckie's hair with both of his hands. The two before bickering boys were sitting in the warm water and resting their heads on their arms against the side of the tub, perfectly calm and relaxed. </p><p>"I still have to wash them", Jaemin sighed, "Renjun cries if I touch his hair with a drop of water on my hand, so I don't know how I'm gonna survive that."</p><p>"If you wait a second I'll go and give this lotion to Chenle and come back to help you", Jeno said, and Jaemin nodded. Jeno left the room, and returned like ten seconds after.</p><p>Turned out that washing Renjun's hair was the easier half of the job. He was so tired that he just let Jaemin do whatever the younger wanted. </p><p>Haechan, on the other hand, wasn't having the fact that he had to get up and get his hair and body washed. A little bit ironically, the fullsun tried to find comfort from Renjun, and it seemed like their past arguments didn't matter anymore since Renjun just hugged him. That's how Jaemin and Jeno ended up having to wash them, but at least they were calm. </p><p>It took some time and tears to get the two out of the bath and dressed into their pyjamas, but after all of that they were ready for bed.</p><p>"Good job my boys", Jeno smiled when Renjun and Haechan were both in their beds under blankets. Haechan didn't usually sleep in the Dreamies' dorm, so his bed was just a matress on the floor in between of Jeno and Renjun's bed. The set-up was actually good since it gave Jeno a possibility to see what the two were doing, but also let them have some space for themselves and also a chance to confederate against Jeno if they wanted to.</p><p>"Jeno", Renjun whined from his bed. He was used to have Jeno or Jaemin petting his hair the nights he felt stressed or sad, and he was glad when Jeno understood his whining and moved his ass to the side of his bed.</p><p>"Me too, hyung, you have to pet my hair too!", Haechan whined from his matress. </p><p>"Yes, I'll pet your hair too, just wait a second when I put the nightlight on", Jeno said as he realized they still had the lights on in the room. He got up and switched them off, putting on the small cloud-shaped light on the wall. After that he got back to his boys, sat onto the floor and started petting their hair to lull them to sleep.</p><p>At the same time the other bedroom was still a chaos. Jaemin was regretting letting the two maknae's sleep together in Jisung's bed, they were just playing and messing around and not sleeping. Jaemin had had to get up already five times to tell them to sleep, but they weren't listening at all. </p><p>"Okay boys", Jaemin sighed getting up from the sixth time, "Chenle comes down right now, you two can't sleep together."</p><p>"N-no, hyung, no! We can sleep together, we promise to be quiet now!", Jisung whined, but Jaemin shook his head.</p><p>"I already gave you plenty of opportunities to be quiet, and you weren't", Jaemin said, "Chenle sleeps with me now. C'moon, come down."</p><p>And Chenle came, climbed the ladders down from the top bunk and ended up in Jaemin's embrace. </p><p>"Don't cry, okay? Go to my bed, I'll calm Jisung down a bit and come to sleep with you, okay?"</p><p>Chenle nodded and went to Jaemin's bed, hiding himself under the covers. Jaemin smiled at the sight before climbing up to the top bunk.</p><p>"This is mine now", he said taking Jisung's phone from the younger's hands, "No, don't make a fuss now, lay down and close your eyes."</p><p>And Jisung did. He was tired, and although he didn't like the idea of sleeping at all his eyes were already slipping close. After a while Jaemin was sure the younger was asleep, so he got down from the top bunk and sat down onto the bottom bunk, next to Chenle.</p><p>"It's just me, don't worry", he said as the younger seemed to get a little startled, "It's Jaemin hyung."</p><p>"Hyung..", Chenle mumbled, closing his eyes again. Jaemin laid down next to him, his babies were perfectly fine, he could sleep without worrying.</p><p>In the other bedroom, Jeno had also gotten Hyuck and Renjun to sleep. He was just watching the two from his place on the floor, gently rubbing the boys' hairs when one of them whined or mumbled in their sleep. He was glad he was able to help his members to feel better when they were stressed, and he was happy to see them relaxed and sleeping. </p><p>When he finally moved to his own bed, he fell asleep almost immediately. He woke up once in the middle of night when Haechan climbed to his bed, but didn't say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used Ao3 for ages, but this is the first time I post anything. I also don't know how to tag, I'm sorry. I hope you like this little story-thing I made! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>